


[Podfic] Lucky I'm In Love

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, ITPE 2018, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-22 06:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from merryofsoul:Dylan invites Connor to be his wedding date.





	[Podfic] Lucky I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lucky I'm In Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8122528) by [merryofsoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryofsoul/pseuds/merryofsoul). 



> Created as a gift for silverandblue for ITPE 2018

### Lucky I'm In Love - with music

Duration: 0:18:15 

###### Download:

  * [Dropbox: MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/zed8bfcp6qvivf9/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20Lucky%20I%27m%20In%20Love_music.mp3?dl=0) | 8.34 mb.
  * [Mediafire: M4A](http://www.mediafire.com/file/7rm588tr5ojb67d/%255BHockey_RPF%255D_Lucky_I%2527m_In_Love_music.m4a/file) | 8.57 mb. 

| 

### Lucky I'm In Love - no music

Duration: 0:17:03 

###### Download:

  * [Dropbox: MP3 & streaming](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fcyzhtxp249qgtr/%5BHockey%20RPF%5D%20Lucky%20I%27m%20In%20Love-nomusic.mp3?dl=0) | 7.92 mb.
  * [Mediafire: M4A](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9nt489n5d0cp30f/%255BHockey_RPF%255D_Lucky_I%2527m_In_Love_nomusic.m4a/file) | 8.01 mb. 

  
---|---  
  
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/6d2131b3b035736794373506d63797b7/tumblr_pjwbltCVmX1vo6bj7o2_1280.jpg)

Cover by frecklebombfic  
  
  
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Happy ITPE! 
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> Thank you to merryofsoul for granting permission to podfic! Also thank you to girlmarauders for good music opinions. 
> 
> \- - -
> 
> Music used in this podfic is The Beautiful Dream by George Ezra ([youtube link](https://youtu.be/3yvrcK3NnvM)). 
> 
> \- - - 
> 
> Please be generous with your kudos and comments, and also please consider heading back to the original work to leave there too if you haven't already, feedback is our oxygen! ❤️


End file.
